This invention has as its subject a device for forming and transforming batches of products in automatic wrapping machines. To be more precise, the said device, for which particularly interesting applications exist in the confectionary and the pharmaceutical field, places side by side and aligns previously wrapped products supplied thereto in succession.
The batches of products thus formed are then sent to units provided to overwrap them.
The final result of the said operations is the provision of the type of wrap commonly known in Italy as a "stick".
The device is question is, therefore, destined to be inserted and to constitute a link-up between a machine for wrapping the individual products and a machine for wrapping the batches of products or, in other words, between machines presently able to run at very high output speeds.